Secrets and a hint of love
by WILLISHIA RAY 60528-6937
Summary: My very first story so please don't judge me to hard. A family tradegy that is so close to home. Broken hearts for the saddened ones. All is broken except for a few who have a heart of gold and a bright lovely soul.
1. Chapter 1

A family torn over that of his death. Why so soon? What was it's purpose? How could it be taken back from what had all happened that one night. The night of the gala dinner. A dinner that turned into a living portal to hell. All the sorrow, the tears, the pain, the aftermath of what had happened. He lay there on the floor. Not a single pulse came from his heart. His heart was stone cold, and body looked alive but sadly it was not. Clothes still neatly on him but yet his feet were bare, probably freezing from the cold air that swirled around him in the frosty night. She looked down at him with bright red eyes that glowed even through her tear stained vision. Why was it his life that had to be snatched away. "Why did you have to go so soon"?


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before

A family torn over that of his death. Why so soon? What was it's purpose? How could it be taken back from what had all happened that one night. The night of the gala dinner. A dinner that turned into a living portal to hell. All the sorrow, the tears, the pain, the aftermath of what had happened. He lay there on the floor. Not a single pulse came from his heart. His heart was stone cold, and body looked alive but sadly it was not. Clothes still neatly on him but yet his feet were bare, probably freezing from the cold air that swirled around him in the frosty night. She looked down at him with bright red eyes that glowed even through her tear stained vision. Why was it his life that had to be snatched away. "Why did you have to go so soon?"

* * *

 **The previous evening:** A slight breeze blew through the chills in the cold winter air. Soft snow lightly fell onto the ground. A car dove by the peaceful neighborhood, a dog barked, and a door to a maroon colored house opened. A woman emerged from standing in the doorway. She had on a grayish winter coat and a reddish dress with a hint of pink and orange. Her hair was a medium blonde and a partially curled length. She had on bright eyeliner and and red cherry lipstick. She walked out of the house and to a taxi that was waiting.

Behind her another woman emerged from the house. She wore a blue and long winter coat with a deep sea green dress on underneath. Her hair was straight and long at the same time. She had on a black eyeliner that made her sparkle like the sunshine. She as well was wearing lipstick but hers was pink much of that of a flower. She shut the door with a click and locked it. She headed straight for the taxi where the other woman was waiting in.

The second lady closed the door and with a screech of the car they were off to the big city for a night of fun.

 **Times Square New York the previous evening:** The horns honked and the cars screeched on the icy streets of the road. People were walking around all over the place bundled up in heavy winter coats. A man in the large crowd pulled out his phone and dialed a number on the cellphone. "Hey just wanted to ask when you will be here so I can get everything set up and ready"? "Okay great thanks for letting me know about traffic, yeah I'm going over to the restaurant now and then I'll be back waiting for you guys to arrive". Does that sound good to you, if not then let me know and I'll switch our plans around for tonight", yes I won't mind of you are late just don't get here at midnight" okay then I'll see the both of you at around 5:30"? Thanks tell her I said hi, goodbye" He hung up after they were done talking with each other.

"Okay dry cleaners, then Carmines, and then to the theater for tickets". So much for him to do and yet even though he had plenty of time he felt like he had such a little amount of a time period before he had to meet them for the big night ahead. He quickly got into his own car and drove away to get ready for the night he had planned ahead with two beautiful women

 **The night has just begun for three people who are ready for some city fun**

 **The next update: The main characters are introduced as well as some other friends and family**


	3. Chapter 3 The introducing of lots

A family torn over that of his death. Why so soon? What was it's purpose? How could it be taken back from what had all happened that one night. The night of the gala dinner. A dinner that turned into a living portal to hell. All the sorrow, the tears, the pain, the aftermath of what had happened. He lay there on the floor. Not a single pulse came from his heart. His heart was stone cold, and body looked alive but sadly it was not. Clothes still neatly on him but yet his feet were bare, probably freezing from the cold air that swirled around him in the frosty night. She looked down at him with bright red eyes that glowed even through her tear stained vision. Why was it his life that had to be snatched away. "Why did you have to go so soon?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Madison Square Garden New York the previous evening:** The taxi rolled to a stop right under the marquee of Madison Square Garden. The doors opened on either side of the car and the two women got out. "Well this is where we we're meeting him" the lady with the bright red lip stick said. "Really I thought he said the restaurant" the lady with the blue winter cat said. It was cold and snowing more than it was when they had left the house.

"I remember this place like it was yesterday"! "The excitment it was that day and it felt so amazing and sweet". "By the way did we get dropped off at the wrong spot again"?

"In a happy world yes we did Irina, yes we did"!

"Oh Eddie, you have always helped me whenever I or anyone has needed it and you are actually a really good friend to have.

"Irina thank you" Eddie replied back

"But for now I think we need to worry about getting another cab for us to get us to the restaurant, unless you want to walk all the way.

"By golly yes we better be going now" Irina laughed pulling out her phone to call for another cab.

Since Irina Amina Cassadine was about 15 she met another girl in her high school named Eddie Janko. They formed a strong friendship and have been there for each other whenever whenever one of them needed it. Eddie Janko to Irina seemed like a strong determined young woman who would keep trying and who wouldn't give up. She always saw Eddie as a determined person.

 **NYPD 12th Precinct the previous evening:** The man that had just been in Times Square arrived at his current job as an NYPD officer after quitting law school to follow in his family's footsteps. He smiled almost everyday when he walked into the place and loved his job. He seemed so happy but for mainly his partner that he was with. A woman named Eddie Janko. He always had a thing for her like a sense of love that he couldn't fight off. She called him Jaime but every so often she called him by his last name Reagan.

Jaime Reagan who was the youngest of 3 was and seemed like the Golden Child of the family. He had an older sister by the name of Erin Reagan who was an assistant District Attorney and an older brother Danny Reagan who happened to be an NYPD detective. His grandfather Henry Reagan had been the previous Commisioner so he was giving advice to everyone even Frank about all sorts of things which was very helpful. His father Frank Reagan was the current Commisioner of the New York police and seemed to like his job even though it had some tough parts to it. All in all he had a reasonable sized family and was happy even though they had some tough times.

No one ever would think something really wrong would ever happen since they seemed to be doing fine. No one ever knew what could possibly go wrong but what they didn't know was a trap had been planned for 3 people who were a big part of their family. None knew until later what problems they would be dealing with.

 **Not my best but hoped you've enjoyed reading this chapter. The family and 2 of its closest friends had been introduced.**

 **The next Update: Jaime, Eddie and Irina have a fun evening but they run into a big uh oh that is so unexpected.**


End file.
